1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to data storage systems, and more particularly to double writing of map table entries in a data storage system to avoid silent corruption.
2. Related Art
Any data storage device that uses address indirection relies on a map table to point to a physical location of a latest copy of data at various logical page (L-page) addresses. Thus, the map table serves an important function of maintaining a logical-to-physical correspondence of stored data. Map table entries may be stored in volatile memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). However, map table entries are susceptible to silent corruption.